I See You
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Thorin/Bilbo Hobbits are naturally easy creatures to overlook, this is both a gift and a curse. However there is one Hobbit that can never go unseen by a certain dwarf. The Hobbit Movie!Verse


**Title:** I See You

**Summary:** Thorin/Bilbo Hobbits are naturally easy creatures to overlook, this is both a gift and a curse. However there is one Hobbit that can never go unseen by a certain dwarf.

The Hobbit Movie!Verse

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor and Romance

**Pairings:** Thorin/Bilbo

**A/N:** Throwing this in from wherever at the end if the Hobbit movie you want it to be, I haven't read the books so have nothing to go by in that sense. Enjoy!

OOO

The band of Dwarves, one man and one Hobbit took refuge with a village of men.

In this village the villagers took pity on the homeless Dwarves and invited them in for a feast and party, ever since Bilbo had risked his life to save Thorin from the Pale Orc.

Bilbo had been treated differently among his Dwarf comrades and had also been carrying himself with a pinch more confidence in whom he is.

This still hadn't changed the fact that he was often overlooked or left behind by his twelve friends when they would leave one campsite to head to the next.

In this way no matter where they venture to, his invisibility is both a gift and a curse.

Bilbo sat at the table as the Dwarves shared in the merriment of the moment with plenty of food to stuff their faces and Ale to fill their stomachs, they shared their great war stories with men of the Village and took little to no head when he stood up and left the table.

None other than Gandalf to notice him walk away, or so he thought.

Bilbo held his mug of ale in one hand as he looked out onto to the valley outside of his second story window, he was going to take advantage of a night in as much as he could.

He let out a long breath and smiled contentedly as he watched the sun begin to set over the far hills.

"You know, you're not invisible to everyone." Bilbo turned to the gentle yet taunting voice to see Thorin approaching him from the other side of the room, a smirk on his lips.

Bilbo shook his head but smiled back, Thorin's hair was smooth and clean from a much needed bath, his cloths freshly washed and dried, his beard neatly groomed.

The soft rays of the setting sun brought a glow to his cheeks that had been missing of late, he looked refreshed as if he had seen that there is still good left in this dark world.

"Well, to most I am." Bilbo replied lightly and sipped his drink, Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and crossed the room to stand closer to the Hobbit.

Bilbo tried not to pity himself as much anymore with the way the quest had been going thus far, he didn't have much to complain about.

Thorin looked into his eyes and smiled gently.

"Not to me." He replied and stepped a little closer, it had only been a few days since he faced nearly certain death and his actions towards Bilbo had changed enormously.

Bilbo smiled and his hands fidgeted nervously, he wasn't sure what it was Thorin was getting at but he had noticed the way his eyes followed him any time he crossed a room.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied and glanced at the floor a little unsteadily.

Thorin stepped closer and set his hands on the Hobbits elbows.

"When you're invisible to everyone else you're all I see." He replied gently, Bilbo's lips twitched in a hesitant small smile, something about being the apple of a kings eyes sounded too good to be true, it wasn't something he had really thought of before but the gentleness in the dwarf's eyes gave him something to hold onto.

"Thorin, I'm just a Hobbit, I'm not a warrior, I'm not even a burglar—" Thorin cut him off as he brought him against himself and his lips shut off his babbling with a gentle unsure kiss.

Bilbo's eyes widened but his rigid edges softened in his arms.

When Thorin pulled back from the kiss Bilbo's words and excuses had run out.

"I don't watch you because of those things, I watch you because you showed me there is still good left I this dark world. I can still have a home." He said back and hoped that Bilbo felt the same, at least a little.

He hoped that Bilbo at least wouldn't run away.

Bilbo swallowed roughly and he would be lying if he said the attention the dwarf had been giving him didn't make him feel good or at least feel free.

It made Bilbo understand that no matter how small he is and how invisible he may feel, there would always be at least one Dwarf there to notice when he's missing, one Dwarf to care enough to find him. Thorin.

Bilbo looked into his eyes and could see behind his bravery the wavering hope that perhaps his affections could be repaid.

Bilbo smiled gently and tilted up to return the kiss.

Thorin pulled him into his arms and held him close, two small people in the grand scheme of things had found each other. One had found a home, one had found someone to share it with.

Thorin cupped the back of the Hobbits head in his palm and pulled him closer by the waist, Bilbo's hands found they're way to his biceps and he squeezed affectionately.

When Thorin pulled back Bilbo's heart was pounding loudly in his chest.

The dwarf held the hobbits face in his palms and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I see you." he whispered softly and Bilbo smiled back placing one hand on top of his.

"I know." He replied gently, they both intentionally ignored the sound of twelve Dwarves making their way to the bunkers followed by Gandalf cleverly distracting them to head another way.

Bilbo laughed softly and looked at the ground, Thorin smirked at him and neither could be more grateful for a little time together even if it could only be a few minutes.

-The End

_A/N: the end for this story not of the hobbit trilogy of course lol_

_I just got this idea because in the movie Bilbo kept getting forgotten or lost by the dwarves, I thought it would be a sweet concept that he is often over looked, except by one. _

_Please leave reviews, I love this movie! ahhh_


End file.
